


Broken Wing

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Jonmund Short Fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gendry & Jon Are Robert & Ned’s sons, M/M, Mentioned Mpreg (Sort of), Sickfic, So sugary sweet it will give you cavities, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jon is sick and can’t make a date with his boyfriend, so Tormund comes to him, hoping to help nurse his little crow back to health





	Broken Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a lot of these little short fics coming out tonight so be prepared for lots of Jonmund :D I hope you all enjoy!

“Don’t you have a date tonight?” Gendry asked his brother while they sat on the living room sofa watching some history documentary about the Iron Islands.

“I do.” Jon confirmed, his voice sounding like his entire skull was filled with mucus. “But I still don’t feel well so he’s coming here instead. It worked out better for him anyway. His babysitter couldn’t make it to his place until seven.”

“I still can’t believe you’re datin’ a man that’s already got two kids.” Gendry muttered through a mouthful of crisps.

“It doesn’t bother me.” Jon assured his little brother then, reaching for a tissue from the box beside him and attempting to blow his nose and relieve some of the pressure in his aching head. “His daughters are lovely. You should meet them sometime.”

“Hm, speakin of which...” Gendry continued to speak around his mouthful of half chewed food. “You gonna let him meet mum and dad tonight too?”

Jon bit his lip and sank bank into the couch without an answer. “Mum and Dad won’t be home till tomorrow.” He reminded Gendry before the doorbell rang through their entire home, alerting Ghost, who had been sleeping on Jon’s bed upstairs, that there was a guest to greet. He began to bark immediately and jump up and down at the door.

“Ghost, no!” Jon scolded the wolf, gently taking hold of his collar and pulling him back weakly from the door. He then opened it up and Tormund Giantsbane, a true beast of a man, stepped into the Baratheon-Stark home, his head nearly hitting the doorframe as he walked through it.

Ghost barked playfully and leaped into the big man’s arms as soon as he recognized him.

“Ah! my favorite little mongrel!” Tormund laughed, unfazed by Ghost’s assault. He ruffled the wolf’s soft white fur and didn’t seem bothered at all by the great beast jumping up onto him over and over again.

“Ghost, leave him alone.” Jon commanded his pet, whistling softly for him to come back to his side. Ghost whined in protest but he obeyed.

“My little crow...” Tormund grinned wickedly then, wrapping Jon up in a tight embrace and kissing him hard before he could say much.

Gendry was speechless, a million question running through his mind. 

“Mmmphh!” Jon gasped into the unexpected kiss. “Tormund! My brother is here...”

Wild Icy blue eyes drifted their attention then to the boy on the couch. “You’re the one they call Gendry then?” He asked.

“Aye.” The lad nodded once, a bit frightened by Tormund. He hadn’t expected him to be an actual giant!

“I don’t think he likes me.” Tormund chuckled then to Jon, easily catching the fear in Gendry’s stunned expression.

“He will. He’s just a bit weary of new people.” Jon assured Tormund, sniffling pathetically and rubbing at his nose as he spoke. “Come on...” he urged him then. “We can go up to my room. I need to lie down anyway...”

Before he could take another step, Tormund quickly lifted Jon up off of the ground and into his arms. “You’ll not walk up all these steps sick, my little crow.” He told his smaller boyfriend sweetly as he began to carry him up the staircase. “Not while I’m here.”

Jon blushed as a warm kiss was pressed to his cheek. 

Gendry was still speechless as he watched them go with wide eyes. Ghost didn’t seemed bothered, however, and he hurriedly ran up the stairs to join the happy couple.

.....

“You saw a doctor?” Tormund asked Jon as he held the younger man tightly against his chest under the thick blankets on the bed.

“I did.” Jon yawned, resting his still pounding head against Tormund’s chest while the flat screen on his wall provided enough light for him to be able to see his boyfriend’s eyes when he looked up to meet Tormund’s worried gaze. 

“And what did they say?” The bigger man asked anxiously.

“Just a sinus infection.” Jon assured him. “Nothing contagious or serious. I’ve got some antibiotics I have to take but they aren’t really helping yet.”

Ghost yawned at the end of the bed where he’d decided to lie earlier. Neither Jon nor Tormund minded him. The fluffy dire wolf kept their feet warm at least.

“I should have brought you some chicken soup.” Tormund decided, stroking his fingers through Jon’s black, silky curls. “But I’m not a very good cook. It would have made you more sick, probably.”

Jon snorted and nuzzled closer against Tormund’s broad, hairy chest. “No, the vapor rub you brought was a fine enough gift.” He said. “Besides, just havin’ you here is makin’ me feel better already.” He told him. “You’re nice and warm. I could fall asleep like this...”

Tormund let his head hang down a bit so he could rest it against the top of Jon’s. “You should sleep.” He said, kissing him softly. “You need to rest. It can only heal you faster.”

“I don’t want to.” Jon muttered, though his eyes were shut now. “I just want to see you. I want to spend time with you...”

“Plenty of time for that, later, little crow.” Tormund promised, one large, calloused hand rubbing Jon’s back gently to soothe him on to sleep. “I want you to feel well again.”

A short minute later, Jon was snoring against Tormund’s chest.


End file.
